Faelen
by butterchicken
Summary: Wolves have been banned from the forest... So when Red finds a young wolf, injured and needing help... She feels a sudden urge to help him, but that starts a large web of trouble that they can't get out of. With special guest stars from other fairy tales and nursery rhymes. Rated T for gory scenes and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Red, honey! Time for school!"

Roberta Elaina Desdemona, or Red, as she preferred, leapt off her bed. After getting dressed, combing her long, auburn hair, and throwing on her red hoodie, she grabbed her lunch and headed out the door.

"See you tonight." She called.

Red lived alone in the thicket with her mother. Her father was killed by wolves when she was five, and ever since then, there was a wolf ban.

Every morning, Red would walk to school, never once worrying about wolves. Today, however, something felt different. Something inside her felt... Uneasy...

"Calm down, Red..." She muttered to herself, "you've been down this path so many times, it's just your brain."

She carried on down the path, but, to her horror, saw a young grey wolf lying by the side of the path.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelped.

The wolf, struggling, lifted a head and turned to look at her. Red paused. He looked so scared... Tired... Red cautiously took a step closer. The wolf's body stiffened and he let out a warning growl, but interrupted itself with a whine.

"Shh..." She whispered. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

The wolf cautiously watched her as she took a step closer. Crouching down, she crawled closer, the wolf growled again, causing her to stop. Looking closer, she saw a small hole in the wolf's side.

"You poor thing..." She murmured. "How could this happen?"

"Shot..." A low voice replied.

Red paused, looking around for the speaker, then her eye fell on the wolf.

"Did you speak?" She ask.

The wolf whined. "Yeah..." He replied.

Red was surprised? "I didn't know wolves could talk."

"We aren't allowed to share that with the humans. Are you going to kill me now?"

Red shook her head. "No. But I'll tell you what. Meet me by the path by three o clock, and I can help you."

The wolf huffed. "Not like I can go anywhere."

Red rolled her eyes and headed to school.

As soon as she arrived at the building, she heard a familiar "How's it riding in the hood, Red?"

Red rolled her eyes. Her friend, Jack, was there.

Jack and Red had been best friends since they we're five. Jack was a tall young man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Jack." She groaned.

"What took you?" He asked. "The ladies are worried sick. Thought you we're devoured by a wolf."

Her mind flashed to the dying wolf, but she shook it away. "That's ridiculous. Wolves are banned here."

Jack laughed. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Red and Jack headed into the building where her friends, Goldilocks, her sister Miss Muffet, and Bo Peep, we're waiting.

"Red!" Bo called out, running over to her, throwing her arms over her. "We we're worried about you!"

Red rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Girl!" Muffet began, "there's been sightings of a wolf! We thought maybe you we're his dinner."

Red opened her mouth, but closed it.

Goldilocks, on the other hand kept quiet.

Red was concerned. Ever since last summer, Goldie had been very quiet and frail, and no one knew why.

"Anyway," Bo continued, "lets jam! Time for class!"

All throughout class, Red spent her time wondering, and worrying about the wolf in the forest. Would he still be there when she came back? Jack kept shooting her puzzled looks, but she ignored him. She couldn't tell him.

Once the class broke for lunch, Jack cornered her outside the class.

"So, why we're you late?" He asked.

Red shrugged. "I lost track of time."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Red... I know you are keeping something from me." He began.

Red gulped. "Keeping something?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Whatever it is, I don't like it when you keep secrets. Please... Tell me."

Red shook her head.

Luckily, Bo came down the hall. "Red! Jack!" She called out.

They turned to look at her.

"Stop flirting, you two!" She joked. "Today's special is meatloaf! Your favourite, Jack."

Upon hearing that, Jack bolted down the hall.

Bo turned to Red, her expression blank. "What was that?" She asked.

Red shrugged. "He doesn't seem to understand that I can be late too."

Bo laughed. "Chickie, that boy has got it so bad for you."

Red raised an eyebrow. She kinda suspected Jack had feelings for her.

"Anyway," Bo continued, "we're still trying to find out what's eating Goldie."

"Still hasn't cracked?" Red asked.

Bo shook her head. "Muffy has been trying to find out, but nothing is working."

With that, the two girls headed to the cafeteria. Goldie and Muffy had already saved a table while Jack was sitting down with a plate of meatloaf with extra beans.

"Hey girls!" Muffy waved.

Bo and Red sat down and pulled out their lunches.

"Curds and whey again!" Muffy cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Goldie began.

"Ok! Seriously!" Muffy began, "why are you being so blah! Is it our lunch? Too hot? Too cold?"

"It's just right..." Goldie murmured, before suddenly running off, tears streaming down her face.

"That was odd..." Jack commented, before digging into his meal.

Red couldn't believe this was happening! The five of them had been a group since they were ten.

Jack and Red had met Bo, the youngest daughter of the local Shepherd. She was super shy, and her older sister, Mary, had abandoned her in the middle of the playground. She had long curly black hair and coffee coloured skin.

Later on, they met the twins, Goldie and Muffy, the daughter of a cheese farmers. They were young with curly blonde hair.

Years passed, and, while Bo was more outgoing with her hair cut shorter, Muffy put on a little weight from all the curds and whey, and Goldie switched to dark make up, the five were still inseparable... Or so she thought.

Clamming up, she nervously took a bite of her sandwich. Ham...

"Maybe he would like some..." She thought.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

"Nothing..." Red replied, wrapping up half her sandwich.

"Oh!" Bo replied. "You'll never believe the new farm hand dad hired! He is so delicious!"

Red snickered to herself as Bo went on about the new farm hand.

"Little Boy Blue is my name for him." She began, wiggling her eyebrows.

After lunch, Red headed back to class. After tedious hour after tedious hour, Red sprang to action when the final bell rang.

"See you tomorrow!" She called to her friends as she sprinted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Running down the path, she kept her eyes peeled for her wolf. Finally, she saw him, right where she left him.

"You stayed!" She happily exclaimed.

The wolf looked up at her. "Like I said, I don't exactly have a choice. It was kinda hard having to play dead every time I heard someone approach and just pray it was you."

"Sorry about that." Red began, "um... I brought you food. Would you like something to eat?"

The wolf's ears pricked up. "Sure. Just leave it by my muzzle and walk away."

Red handed him her sandwich and watched as he gobbled it up. "Ham..." He began... "I had a cousin who loved pig... Ate two pigs in one sitting and tried to eat a third one."

"That's kinda funny..." Red laughed.

The wolf cracked a smile. "Yeah... The third one burnt his butt. He was the laughing stock of our family reunions."

Red crouched down next to him. "Anyway, I did promise you I'll help you."

"How?" The wolf asked. "You're just a little girl."

"I'm 18!" Red countered.

"Still young." The wolf replied. "I'm 23... In your years. How can you help me?"

"Easy." Red replied. "Can you still walk?"

"Don't know." He replied. "Hurts to get up."

"Well you're going to have to try." Red replied. "Come on. Alley-oop."

Staggering, the wolf got to his feet, whimpering into pain.

"Can you be my crutch, little girl?" He asked. "I promise I won't hurt you... If you are no threat."

Red came over and placed a hand on him, trying to support him.

"Ok, little girl. Lead the way."

Red lead him off the path. "Well, there's an abandoned cottage nearby. I could keep you there while I nurse you back to health."

The wolf looked at her puzzled. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"If I was in perfect health, I could have easily killed you. Why are you trying to help me?"

Red paused. Why WAS she helping her enemy? He could easily kill her once his strength returned.

Gulping, Red shrugged. "I saw you on the roadside... You looked so scared... We may be considered enemies, but I don't like the thought of a living thing losing it's life."

"You're very kind..." The wolf began. "Whats your name?"

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona. But you can call me Red."

"Red..." The wolf began. "Nice name. My name is Faelen."

Suddenly, a bolt of pain shot through Faelen, and he began.

"It's ok..." Red began, "we're almost there..."

Finally the two arrived at a small cottage. It was run down, and looked like no one had been there in centuries.

"It's kinda ugly..." Red began, "but you'll be safe here."

Opening the door, she lead Faelen inside. "Make yourself comfortable." She began.

"Easier said then done..." He muttered, but flopped down on his side.

Red crawled over to him. "May I see the wound?" She asked.

"Don't touch it." He pleaded. "It hurts so much."

"I know, but if you want to get better..."

"Fine..." He began and looked away.

Red crawled over to him, and placed a hand on his fur. Faelen stiffened, but eventually relaxed. As Red looked for the wound, he started to find it relaxing... Her touch was so soft and gentle. Then more pain shot though him, causing him to howl.

"Quiet!" Red hissed. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Sorry, but... That was my wound."

Red parted his fur, and saw the hole. She could still see the bullet, and it hadn't hit anything vital.

"That is going to have to come out." She began. "In the meantime, I'm going to have to clean your wound. It's going to hurt."

"Please be gentle." Faelen repeated.

Red ran outside and collected a pail of water from the river. If any appliances worked, she could boil it.

Heading inside, she tested the stove, and, to her delight, it worked.

Boiling the water, she brought the pot over to Faelen.

"I'm so sorry..." She began, "this is going to sting."

Pulling out her handkerchief, she dipped it in the water and gently pressed it to Faelen's wound.

Faelen yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Red replied. "I am so sorry! It'll be over soon..."

"It's ok..." Faelen replied. "I'll be ok..."

Once Red cleaned the wound, she washed her handkerchief of the blood.

"I'll come back tomorrow." She promised. "I'll also have some food... Just... Don't do anything rash. Tomorrow, I'm going to have to remove the bullet. It will hurt, but you will be better in the long run. Ok?"

Faelen nodded.

Red went into a room and found an old blanket and pillow. Returning to Faelen, she tucked him in.

"Get some rest." She replied, then headed out.

"Red?"

She paused and turned. Faelen smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

Red smiled and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Red was up earlier then usual.

"Whats the occasion?" Her mother teased.

Red laughed as she poured herself some orange juice. "Just feels like a good day to be outside."

Once Red ate her breakfast, she rescued some bacon strips, threw on her red hoodie and headed out.

"Wait a minute!"

Red paused and turned. "Whats wrong?"

"You we're pretty late coming home today... I want you to be safe. Don't stray from the path."

"Don't worry mom. I'll come straight home."

Red's mom gave her a hug. "I just... I worry about you, hon."

Red smiled reassuringly before heading out the door.

Because she had half an hour before school, she headed to the cottage and opened the door.

A low, threatening growl met her.

"Faelen! It's me." She hissed.

The growling stopped and a whimper replaced it.

"How's your wound?" She asked, approaching the wolf.

"Still kinda hurts." he answered. "When can the bullet be removed?"

"Not yet." She responded, pulling out the bacon. "I brought you some bacon for breakfast."

As Faelen ate, Red checked out his wound.

"It's healing a bit, and no sign of infection... Ok, tonight I'll remove it and stitch you up."

Faelen yelped in terror.

"I know, it's not going to be nice." Red replied. "But once you're completely healed, you can go back to your life."

"That would be nice..." He breathed.

"Anyway," Red continued, finishing up cleaning Faelen, "I have to go to school now. I'll see you tonight."

With that, she ran out the door, down the path and back to the school.

"You made it on time, I see." Jack joked.

"Shut up." Red replied, flatly.

"Okay, okay." Jack replied. He ran over to her and paused.

"You smell like an animal." He began.

"Oh thanks!" Red sarcastically replied. "Some people even say humans are animals. So you smell like one too."

Jack stared at her carefully.

"Something is different about you." He finally said. "Ever since yesterday. You seem... Distracted."

Red froze. She didn't think anything was different about her. Sure she was hiding a wolf, but she didn't think that would cause a noticeable change... Right! She remembered, The bullet!

"Hey, Jack?" She began, turning to her friend.

"What's up?"

Red fidgeted. She had to be careful, otherwise Jack would be extra suspicious.

"How do you remove bullets?"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

Red was able to cook up a lie.

"Well, since I live in the woods, near hunting grounds, if i get injured, I need to be able to heal myself."

"Fair enough." Jack continued.

Red listened carefully as Jack explained the quickest and safest way to remove one.

"Thanks, Jack." She replied as the two headed into class.

Class was pretty uneventful, but the hours seemed to stretch out.

It felt like a century passed before it was time for lunch.

Today's lunch was no different from yesterday's: Goldie was still depressed about something, while Muffy couldn't even begin to figure it out, and Bo was starting to make progress with the farmhand, who was named Blue.

"I mean, today, he actually came over to talk to me!" She gushed.

"What did he say?" Muffy asked, for once shifting her attention from Goldie, who was playing with something in her pocket.

"He said 'it's a beautiful day today, isn't it?' It's gotta mean something!"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Well, the fact he doesn't even try to talk to Mary..." Bo began.

Jack shrugged. "If you're sure. What do you think, Red?"

Red laughed. "Bo, you've got it bad."

Bo blushed. "I've never felt like this about anyone..." She admitted. "It's kinda like... With him, the final piece of the puzzle has been put into place."

At that, Red noticed Goldie's fist clench.

Red was going to say something, but lunch was over, and it was time to go back to class.

"Glad you aren't still mad at Jack." Bo said, as the two of them headed to class.

Goldie had run off again, Muffy was tailing her, and Jack had to talk to a teacher about an assignment he failed.

Red turned in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Well, after Jack cornered you yesterday, you kinda ran home after school like the hounds from hell we're after you. We thought you we're mad at Jack, and he was trying to find a way to make it up to you."

"Oh..." Red began, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not that... I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to discuss?" Bo asked.

"Not yet. When I've figured things out, I'll let you know."

Bo nodded understandingly.

All throughout the final classes, Red tried to figure out how she could operate on a wolf.

She knew it had to happen soon, otherwise Faelen wouldn't completely heal.

"Roberta?"

Red looked up in surprise.

Their teacher Mrs. Goose was looking at her. "So, Roberta. What is the answer?"

Red gulped,

"42?" She asked.

"Roberta! This is English class!" Mrs. Goose snapped, causing the whole class to burst into laughter.

"Oh, sorry. Shakespeare?"

Mrs. Goose shook her head before calling on Muffy.

"The answer is Beatrix Potter."

"Thank you. Yes, it was Beatrix Potter who wrote Peter Rabbit."

Red shook her head. She would try to figure out how to do the operation on her way home, in the meantime, she had to focus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good night, my little Red." Red's mother whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Mom?" Red asked.

Her mother paused and turned.

"Do you think Dad is watching over us?"

Red's mom came over and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Yes, my darling. If a loved one dies, I believe they watch over you, protecting you from all danger."

"I hope so." Red murmured.

She definitely needed his protection for what she was about to do.

"Anyway, sweet dreams." Red's mother continued, kissing her daughter again and heading to bed.

Red listened carefully until there was no noise before crawling out of bed. Throwing on her hoodie, she grabbed her wicker basket and threw in some sanitizer, a tied up rope, some tweezers, a needle and thread, some paper towel, and a raw steak, then, carefully, opened the door and headed out.

The forest was illuminated with tea lights, lighting the path for weary travellers, making the forest seem like a magical place.

As Red carried on down the path, she was hoping her father would protect her, and even forgive her for helping a member of the species that murdered him.

As soon as she made it to the cottage, she quietly pushed open the door and went in.

Faelen's head shot up in alarm as soon as he heard the door.

"It's me." She whispered.

"I know..." He replied. "I could smell you."

"Smell?" She asked.

Faelen nodded. "You have a nice smell to you... Like cherry blossoms."

Red felt a hot blush fill her cheeks, before shaking her head.

"Anyway," she began. "Time to remove the bullet."

"Do we have to?" He asked. "I don't mind having it in me... Don't even notice it."

He tried to get up to prove his point, but his strength gave out and he collapsed.

"Nice try." She smirked. "That bullet has to come out."

"Fine." Faelen pouted.

Red handed him the rope.

"Bite this." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's going to hurt." Red began, "plus. With this, you won't be able to bite me, even if it is by accident. Also, we need you to keep quiet. Noise travels further in the night, and we don't need someone to come finish the job."

Faelen nodded as Red popped the rope in his mouth.

"I'll give you a steak after."

"Stop trying to bribe me with food." Faelen snarled.

Red sprinkled some sanitizer on the wound and rubbed it in.

Based on the way his body tensed, she knew it hurt and the worst part was yet to come.

"I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible... " she promised.

Faelen made a noise in response.

Red saw the bullet that was sticking out and took the tweezers. Taking hold of the bullet, she gently began to pull it out.

As soon as it moved Faelen clenched his jaws around the rope and let out a whimper.

"I'm so sorry..." Red whispered. "It'll be over shortly."

Faelen closed his eyes in pain until the bullet was removed and paper towel was put over the hole.

"It's out now." She whispered. "I just have to stitch you up, and you'll just need some rest."

As she threaded the needle, Faelen turned up to look at her.

"Head down." She gently said. "This is a delicate procedure."

Faelen lowered his head as Red began to stitch him up. He let out more muffled whimpers and yelps until he was stitched.

"There you go." Red said, handing him the steak. "You did so good."

Faelen spat out the rope and ate the steak as Red lay down next to him.

"What are you going to do after this?" Red asked.

Faelen turned.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Well, the bullet is gone, you're free to go back to your family."

"Got no family." He replied.

"No?" She asked.

"No. Your people killed my family when I was a cub. Mom hid me and my brothers and sisters in the base of a tree... My brothers and sisters we're all caught and killed... I'm the last one."

"Oh Faelen..." Red began. "You've been alone this whole time?"

Faelen nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Faelen said. "I know about the ban."

Red looked at him in surprise.

"I know my pack killed a woodsman, and to protect the rest of the people, they killed my pack."

Red nodded.

"That was my father..." She said.

Faelen went quiet.

"And you helped me out..." He finally said.

Red nodded.

"You're a mystery." Faelen continued. "Any other human would have ignored me, or finished the job, but you helped me..."

Red turned to him.

"I don't know why either..." Red said. "You could have killed me after I stitched you up... But you didn't either."

The two of them lay in silence. Finally, Faelen broke it.

"Thank you for everything." He said.

Red turned and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Faelen nuzzled her a bit as she rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

He smelled nice and earthy, like home, and she could feel his heartbeat increase.

The two of them stayed like that, lost in the moment, before Red pulled away.

"I have to go home now..." She began.

"I know..." Faelen sadly replied.

She got up and looked at him, their eyes locked.

"I'll still be here tomorrow." Faelen promised.

Red nodded before heading for home, and Faelen curled up to sleep, still feeling her touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since Red pulled out the bullet, and it seemed she had fallen into a routine.

Every morning, she would get up a little early, go visit Faelen with some breakfast, head to school and head home, either visiting her wolf on her way home, or in the dead of night.

But after a bit, things began to change: Red didn't come with as much food as before. If Faelen was to go back to how he used to be, he had to still be able to hunt.

First, Red and him checked to see how far he could walk and run until his strength gave out. Once Faelen could hunt again, Red stopped bringing him food.

One day, at school, Jack pulled her aside.

"Who is he?" He asked, his voice dark.

"Who's who?" She asked.

"Don't be cute." He snarled. "You're in love!"

Red frowned. "That's ridiculous. I'm not in love."

"You're showing all the signs!" Jack hissed. "You've been more quiet, have that warm glow and serene smile, been vanishing a lot, and, we've all noticed, you spend a lot of your time in lala land! So who is he?"

Red frowned. "I'm not in love, and even if I was, my love life is none of your business!"

With that, she pushed Jack aside and started to head out, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"I will find out." He growled. "And when I do, i will make you mine!"

"Let go!" Red snapped. "You're hurting me!"

Jack's eyes widened and he let her go.

"Sorry..." He began. "It's just... We've been friends since we we're five... I don't want you to abandon me for a boy."

"I won't." Red promised, "but you can't lose your cool if that gets threatened. Especially if I do get a boyfriend."

Jack nodded and Red headed to class.

Heading inside, she paused to check her arm. Five purple spots we're starting to rise from where Jack grabbed her. Red's eyes widened in horror.

"Whats that on your arm?"

Red turned. Bo, Goldie and Muffy we're approaching her.

"Nothing." Red lied.

Muffy raised an eyebrow. "Red... Did Jack do something?"

"No..." Red lied again.

She didn't want Jack to be in trouble. He may have had a moment of insanity, but he didn't deserve isolation.

"Anyway," Muffy continued, "well talk about that later. In the meantime, we've noticed you've been acting odd ever since the day you we're late for school. Why?"

Red shrugged. "Didn't realize I was acting odd."

Goldie looked up. "Red... Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to us about?"

Red nodded.

"Ok..." Goldie murmured. "When you're ready to spill, well be here for you."

With that she reached in her pocket for something and ran inside.

"That's the most she's said all year." Muffy muttered.

"Come on." Bo added, "class time."

Today's class was a nightmare for poor Muffy.

"Alright," Mrs. Goose clapped her hands together, "remove the tarp to begin your dissection."

As soon as the tarp was removed, a loud bloodcurdling scream was heard.

Muffy jumped out of her seat, and ran towards the nearest window. Bo, Red and Goldie we're on it, trying to drag her away.

"I refuse!" Muffy yelled. "I refuse! I refuse!"

With that she fainted.

Mrs. Goose face palmed. "I knew dissecting tarantulas was a bad idea..."

Once the hullabaloo was over, the class was back to slicing open the spiders. (Muffy was sent to the nurses office).

Red sliced open her tarantula, shuddering a bit.

While she wasn't as scared as Muffy, she was still uncomfortable at the way it looked. Class ended quite abruptly when Jack tossed his tarantula carcass at the blackboard, causing a tarantula fight.

Once the class was cleaned up, and Jack finished getting a lecture, Red giggled and headed out.

"That was DISGUSTING!" Bo screeched, shuddering. "It's a good thing Muffy passed out."

"I'd better go get my sister..." Goldie began, heading over to the nurses office.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Bo asked, turning to Red.

"Not sure. Why?"

Bo smirked. "Wanna come over?" She asked. "I need a second opinion on Blue."

Red laughed. "Of course. Things doing ok?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah. I just want you to meet him, lemme know if you think he's an appropriate match."

Red laughed. "You're lusting after the farmhand. Of course he's not an appropriate match."

Bo wiggled her eyebrows and clicked her tongue. "Let's go, Red."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After calling her mom, and getting the ok, Red and Bo headed off to Bo's home.

"Thanks for coming by." Bo said, as they climbed the hill her house was on.

"Well, it's been eons, hasn't it?" Red joked.

Bo laughed merrily as the two of them made it up the hill.

"Mom! I'm home!" Bo called out, as they entered the house.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Peep said, hugging her daughter. "Ah! I see you brought Roberta with you."

"Hello, ma'am. Sorry for intruding..." Red replied.

Bo's mom giggled. "Roberta Elaina Desdemona, you are welcome here whenever you choose. Oh! By the way, Bo."

Bo looked up.

"Mary is going to be late coming home, but when she does, we'll order a pizza for lunch. Roberta, you can stay too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Peep." Red smiled.

Mrs. Peep was always kind and nurturing. Whenever Red didn't want to go home, Mrs. Peep would let her stay with her as long as she wanted.

"Let's go, Red." Bo added, "we have a lot to talk about."

The two girls dashed upstairs to Bo's room.

"So, Bo." Red teased. "Where's your man toy?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bo laughed. "He's not done work yet. He finishes around five, and we all have dinner together."

Red nodded. Bo turned the radio on and the two of them sat on her bed, doing each other's hair and nails.

"We gotta look good for our crushes." Bo joked.

"Oh..." Red began, "I don't..."

"Not yet," Bo corrected, "but even I know that there may be someone who is starting to weigh heavily on your mind."

Red, with a flat expression, sprayed Bo with some perfume.

"But... Seriously..." Bo continued. "If you do fall for someone, please let me know. As your best female friend, it's my duty to make sure you're with a guy who's treating you right."

"Thanks." Red smiled.

"Now!" Bo continued, "holly red, or crimson suggestion?"

"Holly, definitely." Red joked.

Once the two of them did their nails and make up, the front door opened, and the unmistakable sound of Mary groaning came in.

"I'm home." She called up.

"Hi Mary." Mrs. Peep called down. "How was your day?"

"Good... I'll be in my room. Don't bother me."

Red heard the door slam.

Mary worked in a flower shop called 'Quite Contrary'. She was 21 and lived in the basement. She looked a lot like her sister, but instead, wore glasses.

"Is Mary ok?" Red asked.

Bo shrugged. "She's been a total mess after Snowy died."

Snowy was Mary's special pet, a sheep who's fleece was as white as snow, and the two of them we're joined at the hip. When Snowy died, Mary's world collapsed.

"She'll grow out of it soon." Bo added, as she finished pinning Red's hair up.

Just then, a new voice was heard.

"I've finished with the work, ma'am."

Bo gasped and almost stuck Red with the pin.

"Blue?" Red asked.

Bo nodded. "Come on, Red." She hissed, taking Red by the hand.

Eventually, Red ran into a young man a few years older then her. He had tanned skin from being out in the sun, short blonde hair, shiny blue eyes and a jolly smile.

"Well, hello there." He smiled. "Who may you be?"

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona." Replied Red. "But my friends call me Red."

The man chuckled. "How funny. My name is Bluto, but everyone I know calls me Blue."

Bo looked like she was in ecstasy.

During dinner, Red watched Blue very closely. He seemed very kind and she couldn't help notice, of everyone at the table, he had a certain tenderness for Bo.

After dinner, Red bid farewell to Bo, teasingly wiggling her eyebrows and headed home.

On her way, she decided to check on Faelen.

Heading to the cottage, she saw Faelen push open the door and head out.

"Red!" He gasped.

"Hi Faelen." She happily began, giving him a hug. "Where are you off to?"

Faelen's face fell.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"You're what?" Red asked, in surprise.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered. "It's not forever... But, I'm healed now. I'm not your pet."

"I know..." Red murmured. "But... I don't like the thought of not seeing you."

Faelen nuzzled her. "I know..."

The two of them stayed in silence.

"I won't be gone forever..." Faelen finally added, "I can't..."

He dropped something in her hand.

"You and me? We have a bond."

Red looked down in surprise. Faelen had given her a piece of wood, twisted and carved into a ring.

"Wear that." He murmured, a tender but sad expression on his face.

Looking up, he gently licked Red's cheek.

"I'll come back... And I'll explain everything."

He licked her cheek again, turned and ran off.

Red watched as he took off. She gently reached up and touched the side of her cheek. As she closed her eyes, a tear slipped out.

She didn't mean to! It was never her intention, but Red, a human had fallen in love with Faelen, a grey wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Red had hoped everything with Faelen the night before was just a twisted nightmare. It had to be, but looking down at the ring on her finger confirmed her deepest fears.

Her wolf had up and left her.

Staying in bed, she looked up at the ceiling. There was no point in leaving early, she had no reason.

"Red!" Her mother called. "Breakfast!"

Red got up and trudged downstairs. Her feet felt like they we're stuck in glue and her heart was worse.

"Honey!" Her mother began, laying down a stack of pancakes, "you seem so dejected! Did something happen when you we're at Bo's?"

Red shook her head. "I'm wondering..." She began, "do you think love can last?"

Red's mom looked up. "Oh, Red. Boy problems?"

Red nodded. "I guess."

Red's mom sat down next to her daughter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Red sighed, "a few weeks ago, I met a guy... He was injured and I nursed him back to health... He went back for home and..."

Red stopped as more tears came spilling.

"I see..." Red's mom replied.

Pulling her daughter into her arms, she held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Red." She gently let go of her daughter.

Red wiped her eyes. "Thanks mom... It's funny... Even though I knew nothing would happen between us, it still hurts."

With that, she finished her breakfast and heading out to school.

When she passed by the spot where she met Faelen, her eyes filled with tears before she shook her head and ran off.

During school, she was a shadow of her former self.

"Great!" Muffy sarcastically said. "Now Red is depressed."

Red looked up. "I'm sorry..." She murmured. "Just... Going through some stuff."

Bo headed over and rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Red shrugged. "It's my own problem. I have to handle this myself."

Her friends wouldn't understand.

Looking down at the ring, she clenched her fist. She shouldn't be upset, Faelen promised he'd come back.

Goldie looked at Red, her expression different... Almost like she knew more then she let on.

When lunch ended, Jack tailed Red.

"Red?" He began.

Red turned.

"Is this because I grabbed you yesterday?"

"No..." Red began. "I'm just going through some stuff."

Jack's expression remained neutral. "Your mystery lover reject you or something?" He asked.

Red shot him a hard glare.

"Okay, I understand." Jack replied. "Not gonna say."

With that, he turned and headed to class.

The rest of the class was a sluggish mess. Red couldn't remember anything that happened during class, and when the bell rang, she trudged out, head hung low.

Entering the forest, she slowly trudged through, head hung low.

Suddenly, a loud SNAP was heard.

Red's head shot up.

"Who's there?" She asked.

A gentle rustle and another SNAP was heard.

"I'm warning you!" She called out. "I have a knife!"

She frantically looked around, trying to protect herself.

Another rustle was heard and out of the bushes popped... Faelen.

"Really?" He asked, "you have a knife?"

"Faelen..." Red breathed.

Faelen nervously went over to her.

"Red... I missed you so much." He whispered. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly... But while I was gone, I did realize something."

"Whats that?" Red asked.

"We've imprinted."

"Imprinted?"

Faelen nodded.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.

Red raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." She said. "To the abandoned cottage."

As the two of them headed over, Red kept stealing glances at Faelen. He was her wolf... With him, her heart no longer felt... Heavy.

Once they made it into the cottage, Red sat on the couch and turned to Faelen.

"Explain." She said.

Faelen nervously grimaced. "First... I want to apologize for disappearing like that... It had nothing to do with you, I had some things to take care of."

Red nodded, and Faelen continued.

"I'll admit, when we first met, our roles as predator and prey we're the first thing on my mind. If I wasn't injured, I may very well have killed you. But as the weeks passed, I became so attached to you... Every hour we we're apart killed me inside. I realized that we had imprinted. We share souls."

Red's eyes widened as Faelen continued his story, looking slightly shy.

"When I was fully healed, yes I did leave, but for a good reason."

"What was your excuse?" Red asked.

Faelen rested his head by Red, looking up at her. "I wanted to find a new home."

"Huh?"

"A place where I could be safe, no hunters shooting at me, a wide source of food and crystal clear waters... I have found that place, and because I have, I need to know..."

Red looked at her wolf, her heart fluttering.

Faelen sat in front of her and reached up a paw, laying it on Red's hand, he locked eyes with her.

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona?" He began. "Will you be my wolf queen?"

"Huh?"

"A place where I could be safe, no hunters shooting at me, a wide source of food and crystal clear waters... I have found that place, and because I have, I need to know..."

Red looked at her wolf, her heart fluttering.

Faelen sat in front of her and reached up a paw, laying it on Red's hand, he locked eyes with her.

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona?" He began. "Will you be my wolf queen?"

Red's jaw dropped.

"Me?" She asked in surprise. "But... My friends and family..."

Faelen smiled, "it'll be like this, but instead of us meeting at a run down cottage, we meet here and go to our kingdom together as king and queen. I'm not saying you have to, but..."

"Ok."

"I thought since we've imprinted, we could... What did you say?"

"Ok." Red repeated. "I'd love to be your queen."

Faelen leaped up happily.

"Oh, Red!" He exclaimed, "I think I'm the happiest wolf in the world! Come! Hop on my back and I can show you the cave."

Red nervously climbed onto Faelen's back. Once she was secured, straddling him, he turned.

"Hold on." He grinned and bolted off, Red's arms around his neck.

She didn't realize, as they ran off, that Jack had seen the whole thing.

"You lying slut." He hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Red felt light and fluffy as she headed down the stairs.

Faelen and her! Wolf king and queen! It still felt like a wonderful dream she had no intention of waking from.

The night before, Faelen had taken her to a small grove. There was a sea of wild flowers of all colours blossoming everywhere, a babbling brook that sparkled with cleanliness, plants that grew juicy berries and a cave. Faelen had guided her into the cave.

"We'll live here." He began, lowering his head so she could dismount him.

"It will be our little secret." He added, winking to Red.

Red giggled.

"And I checked the berries. They are safe for human consumption." He added.

Red went over and plucked a bright red berry. As soon as she put it in her mouth, her tastebuds rejoiced. It was the sweetest berry ever.

The two of them explored their new lands together, drinking from the stream, running along the path and playing in the flowers, which Red used to make a crown for Faelen, but alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Sun is starting to set..." Faelen began. "You have to go back now."

Red lifted her head from Faelen's back.

"I probably should..." She murmured. "But... I don't want to say goodbye yet."

Faelen whimpered in agreement. "Me neither... But I must send you back. It's selfish of me to keep you here."

Red hopped on his back as he trudged back to the path. Both we're silent, wanting the moment between them to last forever, but eventually they we're there.

"Goodnight..." Faelen whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Red nodded.

Faelen turned to leave.

"Faelen... Wait." Red began.

Faelen paused and turned.

Red went over to him and crouched down. She gently threaded her fingers through his fur, eyes locked. Finally, Red leaned over and gently kissed his muzzle.

Once her lips made contact, a zip rang through both their bodies, lighting their blood on fire.

After a bit, Red pulled away.

"What was that for?" Faelen asked.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't." Red replied.

Faelen gently nuzzled her before turning and sauntering off.

"Red!" Her mother remarked.

Red snapped out of her fantasy.

"You seem more cheerful. I take it things are getting better?"

Red nodded. "Much better." She replied.

"I'm so glad." Red's mother cheered. "I don't like it when you mope like that."

Red pushed her bowl aside. "Gotta go." She began.

Red's mom laughed. "I understand... Gotta see that guy again."

"Oh!" Red called out, running out, "he doesn't go to my school."

Red zipped down the path and to the school. Her friends we're all clustered in a corner, but to her surprise, Jack seemed annoyed.

"I mean it!" He yelled. "There is one last wolf, and he's done something to Red!"

"That's baloney!" Muffy laughed. "The wolves are extinct."

"Besides," Bo added, "she's right behind you."

"Hi guys." Red called out, waving.

"And she must have taken a dose of uppers." Muffy added.

"Very funny." Red laughed. "Whats going on?"

"Jack has claimed that you're off doing some sort of shenanigans with a wolf." Bo laughed.

"Yeah!" Muffy added. "Said he saw you riding on the back of one."

"And that's why I'm shredded into a million pieces lying somewhere in the forest." Red snarked. "Get real Jack."

She hated lying to her friends, but she wanted to protect Faelen from anyone that would harm him or keep him away from her.

"Red..." Jack began. "Why are you lying?"

"Why are you telling people I left with a wolf?" She countered.

"Cause, I saw you ride off on his back... I know he has something to do with your strange behaviour, and believe me, I'm going to find out what."

With that, he stormed away.

"Guy needs to take a chill pill." Bo hissed.

Red's hand instinctively went to her arm. The purple dots faded considerably and now they we're just a faint grey.

"But seriously... Red and a wolf..." Muffy continued.

"Like Little Red Riding Hood..." Goldie mused.

"Goldie?" Muffy began. "You're talking again?"

Goldie paused. "I guess... If what Jack said is the truth... Red went willingly... Why should we be concerned?"

"Cause wolves are merciless killers with no emotion whatsoever." Bo flatly said. "You ok, Goldie?"

Goldie hung her head. "Ignore me..." She said, walking off.

Red watched Goldie sulk off. What was affecting her so much?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Faelen! We've been spotted!" Red yelped.

School had just ended, and Red had just met up with Faelen, where the two of them were on their way to the grove.

Faelen paused and turned. "Are you sure?" He asked, shocked.

Red nodded. "Yesterday, when we we're going off to our kingdom, my friend, Jack spotted us heading out. He's been telling all our friends."

Faelen stopped, and let out a pained noise.

"Don't worry." Red continued. "He's so full of it most of the time, none of our friends believe him."

Faelen relaxed and continued on their journey.

"But, still, Red." Faelen remarked. "We must be careful. I don't want to be shot again. It's not fun."

"How did you escape the first time anyway?" Red asked.

Faelen paused. "It's not exactly my best memory..." He began, "but the morning before, I was out hunting for my dinner. I chased a rabbit down, but I didn't realize there we're hunters nearby, trying to ambush me and Flopsy."

"Flopsy?" Red asked.

"Yeah... It's sick, but I have a habit of naming my dinner. Anyway, we we're nearing his burrow, when there was a loud bang. Flopsy escaped, but I wasn't as lucky. The bullet hit my shoulder and I was in severe pain..."

Red's eyes fell on the stitches on his shoulder. They we're healing significantly, but Red disliked the thought of Faelen being hurt.

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to escape. I ran down a forked road, and was able to lose them, but I collapsed from pain."

"That was when we met..." Red began.

Faelen nodded. "The day I met my queen." He replied.

Red looked down at her finger. She had since replaced the first ring with one that had a red gem Faelen found at the bottom of the stream.

Reaching their grove, the two of them flopped down into the flowers.

"Some king and queen we are." Red joked, as she made another crown for the both of them. "We don't even have any subjects, and lay on our rumps all day long."

"Well... Since there is only one wolf left, the bar hasn't been set very high for me as king." Faelen pointed out.

"Yet you still chose me as queen..." Red replied.

"That I did. And I would do it over and over again."

Red gently leaned over and kissed Faelen on the cheek. He turned and, in response, licked her back. The two of them lay down, every now and then, sharing tiny kisses between them, when Red's stomach started to grumble. Faelen chuckled and got up.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A bit..." Red replied.

"Good You wait here, I'm going to get you something to eat."

With that, he hurried off into the clearing. Red watched as he went off into the forest. As soon as he was gone, she let out a tiny squeal of delight.

Every moment with Faelen... It made her heart feel full. Full of joy, hope, and most of all, love. Whether or not it was from the imprint, she had no clue, but she didn't care.

As she waited, Red was starting to feel a little hot. Looking around, she gently removed her hoodie, letting her long ginger hair cascade down around her. As time passed, she slowly slipped out of each article of clothing until she was down to her bra and panties. Taking a deep breath, she slipped into the water, allowing the cool droplets caress her.

"Red?" She heard.

Gasping, she submerged herself. Faelen! She didn't think privacy was similar between humans and wolves, but still.

Faelen had pulled up a giant leaf with the most mouthwatering berries on it.

"Where are you?" He asked.

After much debating, Red decided it wasn't worth worrying about and swam towards the shore.

"Over here." She giggled.

Faelen turned to look at her, and his jaw fell open.

"Everything ok?" She asked, climbing out.

Faelen nodded. "Yeah..." He gulped.

Red reached for her clothes.

"Just... You look so beautiful."

Red's face turned red. "I'm not..."

"Your hair is so long..." Faelen began, walking over to her, "your frame, so beautiful and flawless... I'm so lucky to have you."

Red felt her heart do jumping jacks, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Faelen..." She began.

"Red..." He gently whispered.

"Faelen... I... Lo..."

"RED! WATCH OUT!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Red! Watch out!"

Faelen turned in surprise.

Bo, Goldie, Muffy and Jack we're standing in the grove's entrance, shooting daggers at Faelen.

Faelen pushed Red behind him and growled a low warning at the intruders.

"Stand down, beast!" Jack snapped.

Faelen continued to growl.

"Faelen... It's ok." Red whispered.

Quickly getting dressed, she stepped out from behind Faelen and turned to her friends.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, scared.

"We could say the same, Roberta Elaina Desdemona!" Muffy snarled.

Red hung her head.

"I told you she was with a wolf." Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Bo snapped. "You we're right, we get it. Don't be a pompous jerk." With that, she turned to Red.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Red nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... You did wander off with a wolf... A descendent of your father's murderer."

Faelen hung his head and whimpered.

Red gently ruffled his fur.

"It's ok." She whispered, and the two of them exchanged a little smile.

"Ok... There was a huge novel in between that." Muffy began. "Red. Please explain."

Red turned to Faelen.

"Do you want them to know?" She gently asked.

"Know what?" Bo wondered.

Faelen nodded.

"What are you and that flea bitten mongrel going on about?" Jack snapped.

Faelen turned to the group.

"Red here, is my wolf queen." He said.

Red's friends gasped in shock.

"Wolf queen?" Jack gasped.

"You and the wolf?" Muffy asked.

"Wolves speak English?" Bo yelped.

"Guys, I know this looks bad..." Red began.

"Darn right!" Muffy grumped. "We knew you we're keeping something, but we didn't think it was this bad."

"Guys..." Goldie began, "I think we should let Red explain this herself."

Muffy exhaled through her nose. "Fine." She began, "explain."

Red looked around nervously.

"Maybe she should explain, away from Wolfie." Bo began.

"My name is Faelen." He hissed, but Red laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." Red began. "I promise."

Faelen nodded in return, then watched as Red headed off down a path with her friends.

"Ahem."

Faelen turned in surprise to find Jack shooting daggers at him.

"Can I help you?" Faelen asked.

"What did you do to her?" Jack asked.

"Pardon?"

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona!" Jack snapped. "She would never go willingly with a wolf. So what did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Faelen began. "She approached me first!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you don't understand the way life works." He began. "But, Red is a human! The most beautiful one in the world I may add, and you're just a wolf, and not even that good looking. Humans and animals were not made to breed. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can let Red be where she truly belongs."

Those words hit Faelen hard. He glared back at Jack.

"Red and I care for each other deeply." Faelen began, "we have a deep connection, one that can't be easily severed."

"What can a wolf like you offer a girl like her?" Jack countered.

"Oh! There you are, Jack." Red began, stepping out of the clearing.

She had explained everything to Goldie, Muffy and Bo, and while shocked, the girls began to understand Red, even support her relationship with Faelen.

"You two playing nice?" She teasingly asked.

"Oh definitely." Jack said, turning to look at the wolf. "Getting along famously."

Red giggled.

"Anyway, Faelen." She began, heading over to him and kissing his cheek.

"I have to go home. See you tomorrow?"

Faelen nodded, licking Red's cheek, causing the girls to squeal, but Jack grimace.

"See you there, my Little Red." He tenderly whispered.

Red got up and her and her friends headed out of the clearing.

As Faelen watched them, he began to wonder: What could he offer a girl like her?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Weeks passed, and pretty soon, the weeks spun into months, but every day, Red and Faelen would meet by the path and go on their journey to the kingdom.

But Red realized something was wrong.

Faelen wasn't his usual self. Instead, it seemed like something heavy was weighing on his mind.

"Is everything alright?" Red asked one day.

Faelen turned.

"Hmm?" He began, then looked away. "Yeah... Everything is peachy with me." He began, rather bitter.

"Why do you ask?"

Red was taken aback. "You just seem off..."

"Well it's nothing!" Faelen replied. "Drop it!"

Faelen knew he was hurting Red, but what else could he do? Jack was right, Faelen had nothing to offer such a wonderful girl like Red, and the sooner she realized it, the sooner she'd get a clue and head home.

Red on the other hand grew more and more worried as time went on. One day she decided to talk it over with her friends over lunch.

"Don't worry, Red." Bo began, "Faelen loves you, he probably just has other stuff on his plate."

"After all," Muffy continued, "being the last of his kind... That's not always easy."

Goldie nodded in agreement.

"But just in case..." Jack began, "remember... You're a human, he's a wolf. Nothing can truly undo that."

Bo shot Jack a look.

"Don't be such a loser." She hissed.

Jack shrugged. "Ladies..." He began, "you should know I'm right."

Red's eyes widened as a realization sunk in.

"What did you say to him?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Jack countered.

Red gasped. "You said something to Faelen! Didn't you?"

Jack shook his head again, a rather smug look on his face.

Red shot him a death glare.

"Look." He added, "while I don't like the fact that you and Fido are possibly fornicating in the woods, I'm not going to argue. But when he smartens up and leaves you, you always have a choice to be with me."

With that, he got up and left the room.

Red glared at her sandwich and tossed it in the trash.

"I've lost my appetite..." She groaned, got up and headed out.

"Red?"

Red paused and turned.

Goldie had quickly followed her into the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Goldie gave her a firm look. "An imprint is the strongest form of bond ever. Don't forget that."

With that, she turned and went back to the lunchroom.

Red groaned. Of course she knew that! Every minute of Faelen acting bizarre tore her apart.

Gathering her courage, she decided she was going to cut class to find out whats going on.

Going back to the cafe, she whispered to Bo, "I'm feeling sick, let the teacher know." and headed out.

Running down the path, she headed to the kingdom.

It was abandoned when she got there... Enough time to give her enough time to think of what she was going to say.

Sighing, she sat on a rock and put her head in her hands. She loved this wolf more than anything... If only she knew what was eating him, she could help him!

Suddenly, a loud snap was heard.

Turning, she saw Faelen coming out of the clearing, blood on his muzzle.

"Faelen..." She whispered.

Faelen looked up and his ears went back.

"Red..." He began. "You're here... Early."

Red tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had to see you again... Had some lunch?"

"Chipmunk. No big deal. But why are you here?"

Red blinked in surprise. "I already said, I had to see you again."

Faelen looked at her wearily. "No, Red. Why do you keep coming here. Why do you insist on seeing me every day? Don't you have a life outside of hanging out with your father's killers?"

"Faelen!" Red yelped. "Why are you being so cold? You know I truly care for you. I agreed to be your queen... I'd even..."

"Well stop!" Faelen screamed.

Red gasped as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Stop coming here! I don't need you anymore!"

Red's eyes spilled over. "Faelen... Why?"

Faelen turned and growled at her.

"Don't you have any brains in your head?" He asked. "I'm a wolf, you're a human!"

"I don't care." Red cried. "Did Jack say something to you? Is that why you're being so hostile?"

Faelen looked up at her, his fur bristled.

"No. I was wrong about the imprint. I just wanted company... Didn't mean to get you hooked."

Red's eyes widened as she cried so hard her body shook, and she felt her heart break.

"Go home." Faelen finished. "Never try to find me again."

With that, he turned and ran off.

Red glared at the spot where the wolf once stood, turned on her heels and took off.

Once Faelen got to the middle of the woods, he collapsed on the ground and cried.

"R... Red..." He whispered before letting out a howl.

I was going to upload the rest next week, but being a college student, I figured, upload the rest now then I can go back to my studies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Red! You look..."

"I know... I'm hideous." Red grumbled.

It had been a month since Faelen abandoned Red, and every day hurt more than the last. The week after, Faelen had gone after Red, but only to ask her to give him back the rings, which she did reluctantly.

Since then, she had never seen or heard from him again, and the pain was starting to show.

She had dropped a full 20 pounds from refusal to eat, had red and black rings around her eyes from lack of sleep and crying constantly, and slowly, but surely, she began to stop speaking.

"Red!" Muffy began, "you've become Goldie 2.0! Are you sure you don't want us to kick his rump for you?"

Red shook her head. "It won't change anything... Just make him hate me more... And put you in harms way if he snaps."

Jack shrugged. "You could always take up my offer... Little rebound?" He asked, snaking an arm around Red.

A silver spoon sailed through the air and rapped Jack on the knuckles.

"Ow! What the-"

Goldie was glaring at him before heading over and picking up her spoon.

"You don't get it!" She yelled at him.

"They had a strong bond! An imprint! Rebound has no way of pacifying it! Leave her alone unless she comes to you!"

"It wasn't an imprint..." Red began, head down, "it was my imagination. But enough about me. Bo, how's things with Blue?"

Bo's eyes widened and a hot blush filled her cheeks.

"He's going on vacation soon." She began.

"Oh, Bo..." Muffy gasped.

A smile spread on Bo's face. "However, I confessed!"

Immediately, everyone turned to Bo.

"What happened?" Muffy asked, excited.

Red watched intently, hoping her friend's love life was better then her own.

"Well, I took him to the barn and told him my feelings..." Bo began, a hot blush flooding her face, "and he confessed he was also attracted to me, and he kissed me!"

"What was it like?" Red asked.

"It started off gentle... Like he was afraid I was going to break, but as the kiss deepened, it was like he was dehydrated and I was a stream of water, and it made me feel whole... I mean, my parents found us lying in a haystack, but so worth it."

Red lowered her eyes.

She shouldn't have asked. That was what kissing Faelen felt like.

"Red?"

Red looked up to see Jack watching her.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, taking off, Jack watching her suspiciously.

Running into the girls washroom, Red looked at herself in the mirror.

Even though it had been a month, part of her was still wishing that it was all a dream, and she would wake up next to Faelen.

She didn't even recognize the girl staring back at her... So lost and alone... A tear slid down her face, and another and another.

She couldn't do this! How could couples break up and move on so easily?

"It's not fair..." She whispered.

"That you're right."

Red turned in surprise.

"Goldie..."

"Imprinting..." Goldie began, walking over to Red.

"With the imprint, it feels like you are more complete than ever, you have that special bond no one understands, and when you are together, you are so overcome with love it feels like you could explode, but if death or break ups occur, you lose half your soul and can never be complete again."

Red was shocked.

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

Goldie's expression remained somber.

"Because," she began, "I'm in a similar situation to you."

"You've..."

"It was a bear cub." Goldie began.

"I met him when I was a child, around the time I met you. I broke into his house, and destroyed his property, and he chased me away. I thought I had seen the end of it, but years later, we met again. We recognized each other instantly."

She paused to wipe away tears.

"Once I was able to repay him for the damages I made, we struck up a friendship of sorts. Like you, we would go to a special meeting place, and we we're able to be ourselves... A special place for just the two of us... Goldilocks and her Baby Bear. It wasn't long before our imprint took full power and we fell in deep, burning love with each other. He even gave me his porridge spoon so a little piece of him could be with me forever."

With that, she pulled out the spoon she tossed at Jack.

"What happened to you two?" Red asked.

"One day, shortly before I fell into depression, Baby Bear proposed to me. He wanted us to go to Ontario together. There was a special bear sanctuary, and we could be together, not just as a girl and bear, but as mates... But I panicked and said no."

Red's eyes widened as Goldie began to cry quietly.

"The... The next day... I went to find him... Tell him I changed my mind... But... Something felt wrong... As I was headed to our meeting place... I... I saw Handsel and Gretel's father... And he had a gun... And... And..."

Goldie couldn't say anymore, but Red knew.

"Goldie..." She whispered, pulling her friend into her arms, crying herself.

The two girls stayed like that for a bit, before Goldie pulled away.

"The difference between you and I is, you can fix this... My imprint is forever broken. Don't make the same mistake I did. They say it gets better? It doesn't."

"But... He told me to never find him again." Red protested.

Goldie looked at her friend. "Look... After we graduate, I'm going to take care of something, but I want you to know, Faelen does love you. He just doesn't think he's good enough for you. Go to him."

Red nodded. "T... Thanks Goldie... I'm going... And I'm going to tell Faelen... I love him."

With that, she hugged her friend and turned around and ran to her special kingdom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Faelen curled up quietly in the mouth of the cave.

"She loves me..." He whispered quietly, "or she loves me not... Of course she loves me not... She would never love me after the way I treated her."

As Faelen buried his head in his paws, a rabbit hopped over to him.

"Faelen?" It asked, "I thought you we're killed."

Faelen looked up.

"Hi, Flopsy." He mumbled. "No, I wasn't killed... But I wish I was."

Flopsy hopped over to Faelen's side.

"Fae. Whats wrong?" He asked.

Faelen turned to the rabbit, where, shakily, he told him about meeting Red, their imprint, Jack's warning, and the break-up.

"That's it?" Flopsy asked, surprised.

"You've been on your own for 23 years, and with this girl, you crumble into a whimpering mess? Come on Faelen. You can't throw your life away over some girl. You need to eat, look at you, you're skin and bones."

"Red's not just any girl... She was THE girl."

With that, he lay his head back down, lifting his tail to reveal the rings.

"Well," Flopsy began, "come find me when you're done being pathetic."

With that, he turned and hopped off.

Faelen closed his eyes, a soft whimper escaping his lips, when a shadow loomed over him. Faelen lifted his head.

"Flopsy, I told you..."

"Who's Flopsy?"

Faelen's jaw went slack. It was Red, with a determined look on her face.

"Red..." He began, "I thought I told you not to go looking for me!"

As much as it pained him, he curled his lips into a snarl.

"I don't want you anymore!"

Red shook her head sadly. "That's a lie and we both know it. Your body language says otherwise."

Faelen narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

Red shook her head. "You haven't eaten in a month, haven't slept... I can see it on your body... And for someone who supposedly got rid of a nuisance, you seem miserable."

"And how do you know all this?" Faelen asked, backing up.

He had to stay away from Red!

She was bad for him!

Such a beautiful innocent girl... Tainted by a horrible wolf like him... He had to get her to stay away.

But Red wouldn't be scared away.

Getting down on her knees so she was at eye level with him, she smiled, "because... That was how I spent my month too. Don't you see, Faelen? I'm lonely without you. I need you!"

Faelen looked up into her eyes, so gentle and sincere, quietly breaking. Looking at her made his heart hurt.

"Why?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Why do you keep coming back? Why do you insist on staying with me? I'm not good enough for you. I have nothing to offer you!"

Red slowly made her way over to Faelen.

"Don't you see?" She began, "I don't need much. I just want someone I can feel safe around, someone I trust and someone who I can be myself around... Ultimately, someone I love."

Faelen looked up at her. Her eyes were starting to spill diamond tears.

"And the only person I know that fits the bill is you. I don't want anything extravagant or fancy... I just want to love and be loved in return." Then she got up. "But... If I'm not the one you want... I'll stop wasting your time and go home."

With that, she turned and started to head off.

"Red..." Faelen began.

Red turned.

"Let's discuss this in the cave."

With that, the two of them headed in.

Faelen turned to look at Red.

"So... First things first," he began, "you are absolutely sure you've chosen me?"

Red nodded. "It hurts to be apart from you, Faelen." She admitted.

Faelen nervously went over to her. "If I wanted to make you my mate... You wouldn't be weirded out by a wolf... Loving you that way?"

Red shook her head. "Faelen... I truly care for you... I can't imagine what life would be like without you. If you want me to be your mate, I would accept. I would have no problems."

Faelen smiled and licked her cheek.

"Wait right here," he began, heading off.

Red watched as Faelen came back and dropped a ring in her hand. The one with the sea ruby.

Red looked at Faelen in surprise.

"Will you be, not only my wolf queen, but my mate?" He asked.

Teary eyed, Red nodded and slid the ring on her finger.

Leaning over, she kissed Faelen full on the lips.

After a bit, as the two of them gently broke apart, they heard sarcastic clapping.

"Very touching." Jack smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

"A moment while I barf. Still don't understand the ways of life?"

Red gulped as she moved a bit closer to Faelen. Jack was no longer the young, cheerful boy she met as a kid. Now the man standing in front of her was an unhinged monster.

"She's chosen me!" Faelen snapped, "just leave her alone!

"I can't do that." Jack replied, "we have too much history together. The days of comforting her... Growing up together... All those days of trick or treating and sleepovers... With all those things... Red is MINE!"

Faelen curled his lips and growled, but Red laid a hand on his back.

"Don't hurt him." She whispered.

Faelen stood down. "I won't... For you, my queen."

Jack glared at Red and Faelen.

"I will make Red mine, even if I have to do it by force!" And with that, he pulled out a switchblade knife.

Brandishing his weapon, he ran towards the pair.

"Let's dance, fleabag!" He screamed.

"Jack! Faelen! No!" Red screamed, then there was a loud squish and blood flew everywhere.

Jack looked up, feeling smug, but his grin froze.

On the edge of his blade, coughing up blood, was Red.

"Red!" Jack screamed in horror.

Red collapsed on the ground, curling her body into a tight ball, her face twisted in pain.

"No! NO!" Faelen roared, running over to her.

"Are you...?" He began.

Red started to uncoil, but a shot of pain ran through her body and she yelped, coiling her body back up, whimpering, a pool of blood forming around her.

Jack looked down at his blade in horror, stained with the blood of the woman he loved.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

Faelen got up and turned to Jack, his eyes dark and cold.

"Get. Out." He snarled.

Jack looked up in surprise.

"You hurt my mate, and she may be dying." Faelen continued "I promised her I wouldn't hurt you, but if you don't get out by the time I count to three, I may revoke that promise."

Jack clenched his knife.

Faelen got into an aggressive stance.

"One." He snarled, a faint growl starting to bubble in his throat.

"Two..."

At that, Jack turned and peeled out of the cave.

Faelen relaxed and turned back to Red.

"R... Red..." He whimpered.

He gently flipped her onto her back and put himself at eye level with her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. "It was me he wanted... You didn't have to..."

"I didn't want to... Live in a world without you." Red faintly replied.

"But, Red..." Faelen began, "you think I'm able to do the same?"

"You we're able to do it for... Ugh... 23 years." Her body clenched as another wave of pain took over.

"What's a whole lifetime going to change?"

Faelen shook his head. "It's different. I didn't know you then."

Then he moved to her wound. "I know it hurts, Angel, but please move your hand."

Red, trembling, removed her hand, exposing the cut. Blood was pouring out at a great rate, and a considerable puddle was forming around them. Faelen leaned over and gently began licking her wound. He winced as the metallic flavours of her blood spread across his tongue, but he pressed on.

After a few minutes, it seemed nothing would work.

"F... Faelen?" Red asked.

Faelen turned back to her.

"I... I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's ok, Red. I'm right here. I will heal you. Just hold on."

Red let out a weak chuckle. "Faelen... Please... I just want to be able to look into your eyes as I pass."

Faelen, heart broken, moved his head so he was locking eyes with her.

"I..." Red began, coughing. "I love you." She whispered.

Then her body went limp.

Faelen nuzzled her.

"Red?" He asked.

No response.

"R... Red?" He asked again.

He nuzzled her again, and to his horror, her body was getting cold.

"N... NO!" Faelen yelped.

Throwing his head back, he let out a loud, pained howl as he felt his heart break. Breathing heavily, he turned back to his deceased mate.

"Red..." He whispered again. "I... Love you too."

With that, he rested his head on her chest, crying quietly, wanting to spend as much as he could of this last moment with his one true love.

After a bit, he felt a familiar touch on his back.

Looking up, daring to hope, he saw Red, weakly smiling.

Faelen quickly got up and watched her, scared it was going to be an illusion.

Sitting up, she turned to look at him.

"Red?" He began.

"Faelen..." She cried, and pulled him into her arms.

Authors note

Whoops. Sorry if I made people cry. One last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

"Happy 20th birthday, Red." Faelen smiled.

It had been a few years since Jack went crazy and stabbed Red.

Since then, things had been way too broken between them to ever truly go back to they way they were.

Red's friends initially isolated Jack for the first year, but, after a little bit of time, they slowly began to reintroduce Jack. However, he and Red were never the same again.

Furthermore, after that fateful night, Red herself went through a change she could never undo.

"My college graduation was today." Red began, slowly taking off her hoodie.

"I know." Faelen replied. "I was watching you from the back. I never felt so proud before."

Red looked at him in fear.

"Don't worry." Faelen began, "I wasn't seen. I was careful."

Red grinned. "Good. I don't think either of us could go through any more impalements."

With that, she leaned over and kissed his shoulder. The stitches had been long since removed, and a thin scar was in place.

Faelen in return licked Red's scar.

The two of them smiled sweetly at each other.

"Angel?" Faelen began.

"I was wondering, I didn't notice any of your friends at the graduation. Why is that?"

Red paused and frowned.

"We've all found our destinies and futures... They just grabbed theirs first."

Faelen looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Red looked up. "Well..."

"Bo honey..." Mrs. Peep began, "remember to call me when you've reached your destination."

Bo nodded. "Don't worry, Mom."

Mrs. Peep hugged her daughter before shooting a look at Blue.

"Boy!" She began, "if you so much as LOOK at my daughter the wrong way, I will find you and bring her back personally. Do I make myself clear?"

Blue nervously nodded.

With that, Mrs. Peep turned and walked back in the house.

Bo turned to Blue.

"Ready, sweetie?" He asked.

Bo nodded as she took his hand.

"Our taxi will be at the end of the path."

He leaned in and kissed Bo as they walked off, two identical rings glowing in the sunlight.

"Come on, you guys!" Muffy screamed at the factory workers.

"Daddy gave me the factory so I am your boss! Make that cheese faster! I don't pay you for nothing, you know!"

The workers gave each other exasperated looks as they worked double time.

"Hey! You!" Muffy continued, pointing to a worker.

"Give me those curds and whey! Now!"

Muffy was extra cranky ever since her sister disappeared. She didn't mean to be cruel, she just didn't know how to express her anger well.

After a bit, a bowl was handed to her.

Nodding in thanks, she ran outside to her tuffet and began to eat.

As she chewed, she noticed something in the bowl. Gasping, she tossed the bowl a bit as a big, plastic spider fell out.

Running back to her employees, she screamed at them and took off after them.

Mary Peep nervously fixed her hair.

It had been a year since she got with the boy she had a whopping huge crush on, and he was coming over tonight.

"Mary, honey?" Her mom called.

Mary paused and turned.

"He's here."

Gathering her composure, Mary headed down the stairs to where Jack was.

"Hi, Mare." He smiled, hands in his pockets.

Mary nervously fluttered her fingers at him, but she was worried about something.

"Home by 12." Mrs. Peep said, before heading off to do the laundry.

As the couple headed to a hill, Mary shared her troubles.

"Do you ever wish things we're different between you and her?" She asked.

"Her?"

"Roberta Elaina Desdemona. I know you've been in love with her since you were small."

Jack shrugged. "I thought I loved her... Turns out she had a boyfriend... And when I saw how he looked at her, I realized it wasn't love I felt."

Mary wasn't fully convinced.

"Mary..." Jack began. "I love you."

Mary gently kissed him. "

I love you too." She whispered.

Jack smiled. "Now that I think about it... I do have an important question to ask you..."

"One ticket to Toronto please."

The ticket seller printed off the ticket before pausing. "When will you be coming back?"

Goldie shook her head. "I'm moving there." She began.

"Why?" The ticket seller asked.

"You don't look like you're moving there. No suitcase or extra clothes or even a backpack."

Goldie lowered her eyes. "I'm keeping a promise I made to someone very special to me."

The seller handed her the ticket. "I'm sure he'll be very happy."

Goldie nodded, then turned to head to the train station.

As she waited, she could have sworn she felt two familiar arms embrace her, and for once, she felt the darkness in her heart start to lift.

"Sun's going down..." Faelen began, turning to the west.

Red's pupils dilated as a familiar chill took over, as the effect of Faelen's saliva mixing with her DNA took place.

"It's ok, Red..." Faelen began.

Red laughed as her body started to contort, and shift.

"I don't even feel the pain anymore..." She admitted.

One last shudder, and Red was gone.

In her place, was a beautiful red wolf.

Lifting up her paw, she smiled as she saw that the ring was still on her finger, then she turned to the stream.

She still wasn't used to being a wolf.

"What big eyes we have..." She began.

Faelen came up from behind her. "All the better to admire each other with, my dear."

"And what big arms we have." She continued.

"All the better to hold each other with my dear." Faelen replied, nuzzling her.

Red nuzzled him back, before turning back to the steam.

"And what big mouths we have..."

"All the better to kiss each other with, my dear." Faelen replied, before kissing his mate.

Red kissed Faelen back before they nuzzled each other.

"Shall we?" Faelen asked.

Red nodded.

They nuzzled one last time before heading off into the forest.

Not just as Red and Faelen, but as king and queen, husband and wife, and most of all... Soulmates.

authors note

wow! I can't believe I finish that so fast! I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and enjoying Faelen. As always, please let me know what you think... If you want. Also, I wanted to upload it now instead of next week, because I want to study for my college exams. Anyway, one notice. I do not do sequels, so if you feel there should be one, you can try. (But please credit me) have a great summer, and if I don't see you next month, merry christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, happy holidays, and happy new year!


End file.
